Always with me, always with you
by Ingrid Mariane Black Cullen
Summary: No fim do túnel, no limiar o precipício, no término da guerra, no meio do nada. Não importava onde, nem como, você estaria sempre comigo e eu sempre com você. Pinhão


TÍTULO: Always with me, always with you

Autora: Ingrid Mariane Black

Beta-reader: Girlofavalon (minha grande amiga Gabriela)

Sinopse: No fim do túnel, no limiar o precipício, no término da guerra, no meio do nada. Não importava onde, nem como, você estaria sempre comigo e eu, sempre com você.

Disclaimer: Harry e todos os personagens da série (principalmente o Draco e o Sirius) me pertencem nos sonhos, então, aqui, eles são da J.K., que foi muito mais esperta que eu e criou esse mundinho.

Link para a capa: i298./albums/mm260/ingridmarianeblack/alwayswithcapa-1.jpg

Nota: ignorem a batalha e as mortes do sétimo livro, por favor. A ação de fora de Grimmauld Place por vezes vai ser negligenciada. Isso não é uma fic de aventura, é um drama romântico (ou seria um romance dramático, ou apenas a autora dramática?). Outra coisa, há fatos inventados por mim e outros que aconteceram na história, então, preencham as lacunas com fatos do livro, ok? O título da história é por causa de uma música do Joe Satriani, mas é instrumental... As frases são do texto 'Você aprende' de William Shakespeare e não estão na ordem. A idéia martelava na minha cabeça há meses, mas com o lançamento do filme Jumper, consegui aprimorar. Então, sim, em parte, é plágio do filme. Pelo menos assisti-lo me ajudou na descrição do que Harry faz. Juro que é a última coisa... A altura de Harry e Draco, depende muito do meu humor, do clima da fic e de outros motivos. Nesse caso, Harry é maior que Draco.

Por fim, beijos a Gabi que está betando e à Darkangel que fez a capa mais perfeitosa ever!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1

Ele suspirou, cansado. Jogou-se na poltrona, sem suportar encarar mais nada. Tirou os óculos e pousou-os na mesinha à sua frente. Não dava mais. Era sério. Se visse mais alguém morrer...

Bufou, raivoso. Levantou-se e olhou pela janela, sem, no entanto, afastar as cortinas verdes desbotadas. Odiava aquela decoração! Odiava aquela casa! Odiava aquela vida!

Virou-se bruscamente ao escutar passos. Era só o que faltava mesmo! Draco Malfoy, o espiãozinho arrependido que ainda não podia sair de casa. Voltou a analisar as cortinas roídas, dedicando toda sua atenção àquilo, tentando se impedir de descontar todos os seus problemas no sonserino imbecil que se sentara no sofá.

- E então, Potter? Salvando o mundo mais uma vez?

Harry virou-se para encará-lo. Enormes olheiras contornavam seus olhos extremamente verdes e, naquele momento, injetados. Draco titubeou ligeiramente diante daquele semblante tão exausto, mas não se deixou abater. Não seria uma simples cara cansada que iria conter sua raiva.

- Não me faça bater em você, Malfoy – sibilou Harry, deixando-o na sala, desejando por tudo ficar sozinho.

Draco queria que ele não tivesse saído assim tão rápido, pois mal começara a desfiar seu rosário.

Harry bateu a porta do quarto com violência. Ele só queria descansar, depois de trinta horas _nonstop _de buscas, lutas, mortes e ferimentos. Só queria que o cheiro de sangue abandonasse suas narinas. Havia algum mal em pedir isso? Havia mal em querer ser um adolescente de dezoito anos como todos os outros?

"_Aprende que as circunstâncias e os ambientes têm influência sobre nós, mas nós somos responsáveis por nós mesmos"._

Harry só acordou novamente quinze horas depois, quando seu estômago já não suportava mais de tanta fome. Pelo menos não tinha Kreacher como seu inimigo, portanto podia contar com uma refeição decente lhe esperando. É claro que não fora nada fácil convencer o elfo a aceitar Harry como mestre, e obviamente o rapaz tivera que demonstrar uma opinião muito elogiosa sobre Regulus, o que não foi tão difícil, considerando que o dito cujo era R.A.B.

Desceu as escadas lentamente, sentindo o corpo dolorido. Por quanto tempo teria dormido? Encontrou Hermione e Tonks na cozinha. Assim que o viram, as duas tentaram disfarçar que estavam chorando. Principalmente Hermione.

- O que foi? - perguntou Harry, puxando um prato de ensopado para si.

- Xenophilius Lovegood foi morto e Luna está presa - Harry afastou o prato, perdendo a fome. Não disse nada.

- Está se sentindo melhor, Harry? - perguntou Hermione, tentando por tudo não cair em prantos novamente.

O rapaz assentiu, sentindo igual dificuldade em impedir o nó da garganta de dominá-lo.

- Estou ótimo.

- Harry, você precisa se alimentar, já faz uns dois dias que eu não vejo você comer nada. Cair duro no meio da batalha não vai adiantar muita coisa - ralhou Tonks.

Harry assentiu, pegando o prato de volta. Ela tinha razão. Forçou metade prato goela abaixo, mas definitivamente perdeu o apetite quando viu Draco entrando no cômodo. Maldita hora em que concordara com a decisão de Dumbledore e Lupin e deixara que Malfoy ficasse na sede da Ordem! Pelo menos Narcissa não estava lá também. Se estivesse, aí ele seria obrigado a se mudar.

Levantou-se imediatamente, deixando-os para trás. Não tolerava a presença de Malfoy em hipótese alguma, exceto quando precisavam saber alguma informação que ele viesse a passar.

Draco meneou a cabeça quando Harry passou por ele. O moreno não suportava sua presença nunca.

Harry entrou no chuveiro pensando em Luna Lovegood. Órfã, como ele. Pobre garota! Já era hora de sair para a ronda, se descobrisse o covil em que estavam escondendo-a, daria um jeito de estourá-lo para salvar a amiga.

Saiu do banheiro e desceu para a sala, secando os cabelos com um feitiço. O silencio incômodo era quase palpável na sala de estar, e Harry percebeu o porquê imediatamente. Um doce para quem acertasse... Era homem, sonserino, cabelos claros e olhos cinza.

O moreno sentou ao lado de Ron, que limpava um corte no braço esquerdo, e olhou para Lupin, que começou a falar sobre a próxima ronda. Em meia hora estavam saindo novamente, Ron e Remus ficando na mansão para descansar.

Harry, Tonks e Hermione encontraram Snape no meio do caminho. As coisas não eram nem de longe parecidas com o que costumavam ser. Snape era educado e pouquíssimas vezes fazia comentários ácidos sobre Harry ou Hermione. Foram juntos para o lugar que deveriam vigiar, e o antigo professor de Poções separou-se deles para tomar seu lugar entre os Comensais. Até isso a guerra conseguira mudar! O relacionamento de Severus com os antigos alunos tornara-se uma coisa até saudável. Harry achava que preferia as condições de quando ele entrara na escola, quando trocavam farpas, mas, no entanto, Voldemort era apenas uma nuvem negra distante.

Eles voltaram um dia e meio depois. A Ordem em peso compareceu à batalha. Mais uma vez havia sangue e morte para todos os lados. Dedalus Diggle fora abatido por Lucius Malfoy. Moody encontrava-se seriamente ferido.

A porta se abriu com um estrondo, uma confusão de pessoas entrando de uma só vez. Hermione, no colo de Ron, estava consciente, mas parecia ter uma fratura feia na perna direita. Lupin e Tonks amparavam-se mutuamente. E Harry.

Draco sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem contra a sua vontade. Jamais vira o rapaz tão pálido como naquele dia. Mas ele andava sozinho. E entrou por último, arrastando os passos. Bateu a porta atrás de si, olhando os outros ganharem as escadas. Ofegante, deu mais dois passos e caiu de joelhos no corredor, por pouco não derrubando a perna de trasgo. Draco demorou um segundo para conseguir se mover. Aproximou-se de Harry, observando os lábios tão brancos quanto as demais áreas de seu rosto.

- Fica quieto, Potter! - exclamou Malfoy, vendo que Harry tentava se levantar sem ajuda. - Levanta devagar, seu idiota!

Harry obedeceu, não porque quisesse, mas porque não tinha outra escolha. Apoiou-se pesadamente no seu inimigo de escola e subiu lentamente até seu quarto. Por que tinha que escolher justo o quarto mais alto?! Draco chegou ao último patamar ofegante. Percebeu que Harry estava quase inconsciente e sentiu suas pernas falharem quando abriu a porta com um pontapé. Segurou o grifinório com mais força e colocou-o na cama. Fechou a porta, assustado porque o moreno já estava dormindo. O que de tão terrível acontecera para que chegassem todos daquele jeito?

_"Descobre que algumas vezes a pessoa que você espera que o chute quando você cai, é uma das poucas que o ajuda a levantar-se."_

Algumas horas depois, Hermione, Ron e Lupin desceram para a cozinha. Estavam mortos de fome. Tonks continuava dormindo, Harry então...

- Vocês estão bem? – perguntou, a contragosto, o sonserino.

- Estamos - respondeu Lupin. Ron não falava com ele, e Hermione estava ocupada, comendo muito depressa. - Você viu Harry?

- Tive que subir com ele. O que aconteceu para deixar o Cicatriz daquele jeito?

- Não sei, Malfoy - respondeu Granger, azeda. - Ele até que não estava tão mal. Mas aí, antes que aparatássemos, alguma coisa aconteceu... Ele ficou meio estranho, não sei... Começou a ficar pálido.

- Ele desmaiou - retrucou Draco, sem saber por que exatamente lhe interessava o bem-estar do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu-Com-Uma-Cicatriz-Nojenta. - Se estatelou no corredor. Tive que arrasta-lo até lá em cima e quando o coloquei na cama, ele apagou. Grifinórios bonzinhos como vocês deviam pelo menos fingir que se preocupam, não é mesmo?

Como se para responder à acusação do sonserino, o grifinório-mor, Dumbledore, apareceu à porta.

Draco revirou os olhos, cumprimentou o diretor com um "bom dia" frio e saiu da cozinha. Um lobisomem, um pobretão, uma sangue-ruim e, ainda por cima, um adorador de trouxas! Era demais!

Ele, no entanto, não deixou a sala quando eles subiram até ali. Eles traziam canecas de chá na mão. Draco observou-os de um canto mais afastado, mas, como não lhe deram atenção, supôs que ficaria por ali enquanto tivesse paciência.

Prendeu involuntariamente a respiração quando viu Harry aparecer na porta da sala, quase tão pálido quanto antes, mas pelo menos conseguindo se sustentar com as próprias pernas. O moreno jogou-se na poltrona mais próxima, acenando para o diretor, e escondeu o rosto com a mão, tentando diminuir a velocidade em que o mundo girava naquele momento. Ele ignorou a presença de Draco e o fato de ele tê-lo ajudado. A raiva escaldava demais suas entranhas para que ele se importasse com aquilo.

_"Aprende que paciência requer muita prática."_

- Você realmente devia estar descansando, Harry - sentenciou o velho diretor.

- Eu sei...

- Mas sabia que eu estava aqui e queria falar comigo - um sorriso se abriu atrás das barbas brancas. - Bem, eu também queria falar com você. Sobre o que aconteceu depois da batalha.

- Que bom... Estou curioso.

- Bem, serei direto, porque estamos todos muito cansados para rodeios. Harry, você tem um dom raro. Muito raro. É um localizador - Hermione arregalou os olhos, Lupin se ergueu na poltrona, como se tivesse tomado um choque, os outros permaneceram imóveis, ainda mais confusos.

- Um localizador, professor? – perguntou Hermione.

- Sim, srta. Granger. Esse é um dom transmitido de pai para filho, e garante que a pessoa possa encontrar qualquer coisa que desejar. Não há uma idade certa para esse dom se manifestar. Simplesmente acontece. Usualmente pessoas são mais fáceis de localizar – ele virou-se para Harry. - Quem foi, Harry?

- Na verdade, foi o senhor. Eu queria saber se estava tudo bem e...

- Entendo. Obrigado pela preocupação, meu rapaz. A partir de hoje, preciso que você tome cuidado com isso. Não queremos que isso aconteça no meio da batalha, embora com o tempo, suas reações tendam a mudar. Você começará a localizar pessoas, objetos e, quando seu dom estiver desenvolvido de verdade, poderá buscar a pessoa ou coisa na qual pensou.

- Poderei...

- Isso mesmo. Trazê-la até você.

Eles conversaram por mais algum tempo, enquanto Harry se alimentava. O rapaz vacilou de leve ao se levantar e, para sua surpresa, a primeira pessoa que apareceu para ampará-lo foi Malfoy. Novamente. Ele franziu a sobrancelha, mas aceitou o apoio.

- Pare de me olhar com essa cara de idiota, Potter. E vê se dorme! A última coisa que preciso é de você caindo pelos cantos.

- Obrigado, Malfoy. – o loiro ignorou o agradecimento, batendo a porta.

Harry não tinha forças para revidar a hostilidade. Apenas se jogou na cama e dormiu por quase um dia inteiro.

_"Aprende que há mais dos seus pais em você do que você supunha."_

Levantou-se com a aparência mais saudável, para dizer o mínimo. Seu rosto tinha cor, seus lábios estavam novamente rosados, os cabelos molhados pelo banho recém tomado e o perfume de baunilha e madeira exalando como nunca. Draco Malfoy saiu da cozinha, foi até seu quarto e bateu a cabeça na parede duas vezes, como se em punição por ter reparado naqueles detalhes. Tratamento de choque!

- Pelo menos Zabini era sonserino! - exclamou para si mesmo na frente do espelho e desceu novamente para a cozinha.

Todos na cozinha sorriam para Harry. Gentis, compreensivos, educados, melosos e irritantes. Haviam acabado de almoçar quando Dumbledore chegou novamente. O velho não tinha o hábito de aparecer, porque estava indo lá com tanta freqüência? A curiosidade, no entanto, superou a irritação e Draco permaneceu no cômodo.

- Sei que estão todos exaustos, mas preciso de vocês em campo - fez um gesto para Harry, que não compreendeu. - Você não, Harry. Preciso de você para uma outra coisa. Preciso que você nos dê o endereço do covil onde eles mantêm os prisioneiros. Vamos estourar o cativeiro.

- Eu posso ir no lugar do Potter! - Malfoy se ofereceu, surpreso com a própria nobreza.

- Não acredito que já esteja em condições de lutar, Sr. Malfoy, embora eu agradeça. Seja como for, preciso que fique aqui com Harry. O primeiro grupo de vigia já pode ir. Remus, você vai se encontrar com o segundo grupo. Os outros, esperem por mim aqui e já sairemos.

Harry foi para a sala com Dumbledore. Olhou para o velho diretor, pedindo alguma explicação sobre o que fazer. O diretor sorriu e Harry percebeu que não teria nada. Encarou o tapete, concentrando-se em Luna Lovegood tanto quanto era capaz. Demorou quase um minuto, mas aconteceu. Ele a viu, encolhida a um canto, numa espécie de porão, parecido com o da Mansão Malfoy. Mas não era lá. Ele não sabia como sabia, mas o endereço do covil era Spinner's End. A casa de Snape.

- Spinner's End, Albus - e se deixou cair na poltrona, cansado como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

- Descanse meu rapaz - Dumbledore deu-lhe as costas, e ele permaneceu inerte na poltrona até Malfoy aparecer.

- Como para mim sempre sobra o trabalho sujo, vamos lá, Potter... - passou o braço de Harry por seus ombros e levou-o até o quarto.

O moreno agradeceu a ajuda a contragosto, torcendo o rosto, e se desvencilhou do rapaz assim que chegou na porta de seu aposento, fechando a porta praticamente na cara do sonserino.

Draco saiu, irritado. Oras, aquele heroizinnho da testa-rachada era um ingrato, isso, sim!

Notinha de rodapé: Ah, pessoal, vamos! Quem não sabia... Cofcofcof "Preciso que fique aqui com Harry" cofcofcof... Aham, claro... Todo mundo sabe que Dumbledore é quase o Olho-que-tudo-vê.


End file.
